


What makes a hero

by Servena



Series: What makes a hero [1]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Gen, Heroism, Mention of Supergirl, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: June is clearing her desk with her back to the running television when a dark and familiar voice in her head whispers, Do people worship her?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sommerchallenge 2016.

June is clearing her desk with her back to the running television when a dark and familiar voice in her head whispers, _Do people worship her?_

She turns around. The news reporter on the TV is standing in front of a burning building. “Supergirl saves 13 from fire” reads the news ticker at the bottom.

There’s no one here but her (though she is never truly alone these days), so she answers out loud, “I guess so. She’s a hero.”

A curiosity that isn’t her own makes her reach for the remote and turn the volume up.

“Supergirl once again proved today that she has grown into her hero role when she saved 13 women and men from the roof of a burning building. The cause of the fire has yet to be investigated.”

 _She does not seem capable to inspire much fear_ , the Enchantress comments as the news cut over to footage from the rescue.

June sits down on the office chair. “People aren’t scared of her. They love her.”

The Enchantress seems to puzzle about the concept for a moment. _Why?_

June struggles to answer the question. “Because - she does good. She - she saves people. Animals, too, sometimes. She makes people happy.”

The silence after that stretches out between them until June gets up to resume her cleaning activities.

 _If I become a hero, will I be worshipped again?_ the Enchantress suddenly asks.

The book she was about to put away almost slips out of her grasp. “You? A Hero?”

 _We_ , the voice in her head concedes after a moment.

June puts the book back on the desk. “How could I know you won’t lay the city to ruins when I let you out?”

_You will have to trust me._

Trust the thousands year old evil entity that possessed her. Sounds great, June Moon thinks to herself and turns the TV off.


End file.
